


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by Its_Izzy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy I guess..., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, PewDiePie Will Show Up Eventually, Some other people too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Izzy/pseuds/Its_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has just moved to LA with Mark. As time goes on more and more feelings are discovered what will happen between them though?</p><p> </p><p>Ps. Sorry I suck at summaries</p><p>P.P.S: Kinda based off a Taylor Swift song on her 1989 Album</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chaper's short, I was originally going to make this one long story, but ultimately decided to break it up into different chapters instead. Also, sorry if this sucks, it's the first thing I've ever posted to AO3

It was 1:24 and Jack was awoken by the sound of the door to the back porch open, than close.   
              
         Jack had recently moved out to LA, and had been living with Mark. They went pretty much everywhere together. They also were able to film a lot more Collabs,  which fueled the "Septiplier" ship, but neither of the men minded. Most of the time they'd do it on purpose, just to pull a reaction from the fangirls. 

          Jack slowly made his way down the stairs, and when he looked in the kitchen he saw a pot of coffee made. He just figured that maybe Mark couldn't sleep.   
    
         Sean went outside and saw Mark standing there, coffee mug in hand.  "A little late t' be stargasin' aint it?" Sean asked, as he stood next to Mark. Mark gave him a warm smile in response, than looked back up. 

        Jack looked at Mark, amazed by the moon illuminating the dark, but light brown color his eyes are. He noticed the necklace Mark was wearing. It was a plain silver chain, with a pink mustache charm on it. It was the necklace Sean had gotten him as a way to say "Thank you for letting me live with you. 

      "Look up" Mark said, breaking the silence, and snapping jack into reality. They locked eyes for a second, and during that second Jack's stomach did a flip, by he didn't know why. 

         Jack looked up to see an ocean of stars, glowing bright, as his and Mark's shoulders brushed. 

        It was now Marks turn to stare at Jack in awe. With the moon lighting up Sean's eyes, the stars looked like nothing in comparison. And as for Jack, well he--for the fires time in his life-- finally felt like he completely understood what love felt like. And that scared the crap out of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack went through a breakup. Mark wants to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Enjoy! Also, I attempted to make this chapter a little longer

2-ish weeks later...

"I'm sorry about your breakup Jackaboy, are you okay?" 

Jack really liked how considerate Mark was  of his feelings. Sure he was upset about his breakup, but he was also relieved. Relieved that he no longer had to feel guilty when he got more exited when Mark texted him instead of his girlfriend. And relieved Mark isn't asking why he broke up with his girlfriend seemingly out of nowhere, because what was he supposed to say? " Oh, I broke up with my girlfriend because I have a dumb little crush on my best friend, who happens to be my roommate, who happens to be you"?

        " Yeah Markimoo, I'm fine... Well I mean, I miss her but you know... And I mean, it's not like we'll NEVER talk again, you know, like at least we can still be friends. "

       " Yeah... Hey! I've got an idea! Let's watch a movie" 

         "Mark..." Sean started, " It's , like, midnight. "

        "Oh! Well I mean y-you don't have to, I-I mean, if you don't want-"

      " Mark! Let me talk for a second!"  Mark stopped talking. " Okay," Jack begun again "Sure, let's watch a movie!"

        They then sat on the couch. They agreed to just watch whatever was in the DVD player, which happened to be SMOSH: THE MOVIE. About halfway through the movie, they both fell asleep, Jack's head on Mark's shoulder. Sean dreamt of him and Mark in the future, with a daughter Sammy.  Whereas Mark had a horrible nightmare. He dreamt him and Jack were driving down a road, slick with rain. A truck ran a red light, and slammed into Marks side, causing him to panic and slam the breaks, another car hitting Jacks side, twice as hard. Jack was dead. 

          Mark woke up, and jumped slightly. He looked over at a sleeping Jack, head still resting on Marks shoulder. Mark smiled to himself, relieved it was just a dream. That was the moment Mark realized he never wanted to loose Jack. He wanted his vibrant green hair to be the first thing he sees every time he wakes up. 

           He loved him. 

          Jack must have felt Mark move slightly, because he woke up and looked up at Mark, who was looking at the title screen of the movie, obviously not paying any mind to it, off in his own world. 

          "Morning Sunshine. A little early, isn't it?" Jack said

        "Meh, I jus- well I sorta had a nightmare, and didn't want to wake you." Mark explained.   
       
           "How'd that go?" Jack asked sarcastically. 

        " Shut up" Mark responded, with a slight smirk

           "You uh, wanna talk about your dream?... Well, I mean you don't have to if-" Jack said before he was interrupted by Mark. 

     " No, I'm fine, I just" Mark took a deep breath and looked at the necklace on Sean's neck. It looked a lot like the one Mark had, but instead of  "Markimoo" engraved on a pink mustache, it was "Jackaboy" on a green one.  The two men thought about these necklaces as a symbol of their friendship.   
          
         "Just what Markimoo?" Jack asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. By now Jack had sat up to be by Marks side. 

            Mark was happy that Jack cared so much. Also he may or may not have thought Sean was adorable when he was worried.   
   
         "It's.... Well, y-you're my" Mark took a short breath, and continued,  "It's just.. You're my best friend, and I  don't want to ever loose you." Mark said, mentally slapping himself for his choice of words. After he said that, there was a moment of silence between both men, and Mark thought that Jack had caught on, and hated him for it.   
     
          Just as Mark was about to apologize , and try not to ruin their friendship, Jack spoke.  "Mark I... I never want to loose you either" He said. 

          Although he didn't say it aloud, Jack new what was going on. He knew what Mark was feeling.  He was feeling the same way Sean did the night they were looking at the stars. Jack knew that Mark was in Love. 

        They decided to try and go back to sleep. Jack rested his head on Marks lap, and Mark rested his legs on the coffee table in front of them, and they fell asleep just like that,  and comforted by each others presents.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an uploading schedule, but I Will work on it.


	3. But He's Straight. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ryan find a sleeping Mark and Jack, also, clothes sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a new chapter of you want it. Sorry it's kind of everywhere.

  Matt and Ryan entered the living room, having a conversation that they'd probably forget about later. As Ryan went to say something, Matt quickly whispered for him to be quiet, and pointed to the couch, where Mark and Jack were still cuddled together. Both guys knew Mark had feelings for Jack, due to a night a few months ago when Mark had come out to them, than told him about his feelings for Jack. Could Jack have feelings for Mark too?' both men thought, but neither voiced. I mean its crazy, Jacks straight. Right?

        "Matt, I have an idea" Ryan said quietly to him. Matt looked over at him as a silent way of telling him to continue.  "I'm gonna scare them awake." Ryan said. Matt nodded along in agreement, than got an idea. "Hold on a sec, I want to put this on Twitter" he said to Ryan before opening the camera on his phone. "Okay, go" he half-whispered. 

        "GUYS!" Ryan yelled, startling both men awake, and causing Mark to tighten his grip on Jack, and Jack to do the same and hide his face in Marks shoulder.    
   
         "What the hell Ryan?!" Mark said, Matt trying-and failing- to hold back laughter, as he still recorded.  Jack sat up and took note of the camera, than quickly yelled at Ryan and Matt "You guys are a couple of dicks!" and then Matt stopped recording and uploaded it. 

        Awkwardly , Mark and Jack untangled themselves. Marks phone told him that someone he had notifications on for tweeted something. After he and Jack got situated, he checked who it was, and freaked out. 

       " No no no no no. Matt, did you just POST that?" Mark asked. "Yeah... Why?" Matt answered. "Because!" Jack cut in, "We were... Like... Cuddling" Jack finished, the last word he said timidly. "Yeah" Mark said, trying to keep any hint of sadness out of his voice. 'Of course it didn't mean anything to him, I mean, he's straight. Right?' Mark thought to himself. "Well... Matt started, "They probably didn't think it was real anyway, cause like, Septiplier is like, a ship right? So they probably just assume this was all set up." Matt said. The other three thought about it for a second, than Mark muttered a quiet "Let's hope so"

(This time skip to the next day, It fills you with Determination)

 

         "Mark, can we talk to you for a second?" Ryan called from the kitchen. Jack was currently in the shower, and Mark was on his phone on the couch, waiting for Jack so they can film a video together. He had told Jack to dress nice because he wanted to do a Disneyland vlog. He made his way off the couch, and into the kitchen. 

        "Mark do you... Do you still have feelings for Jack?" Matt asked.   
Mark looked at him for a moment, and then glanced at Ryan before saying " I... I don't know, Maybe? It's just, I don't know, is complicated"   
" So that's a yes?" Ryan asked. "Yeah" Mark said, but quickly followed up with "But don't you DARE tell him!" Ryan and Mark glanced at eachother, before agreeing that they wouldn't tell Jack. 

        A few minutes later Jack cane out of the shower, and was wearing  Some nice black skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt. But that's not all, he was also wearing Marks lucky flannel unbuttoned over his black shirt. 

         Mark thought Jack looked amazing. He's not even mad that Jack was wearing his flannel, It just looked so good on him! 

         "Oh! Mark, sorry! I can take it off if you want, I just-It was mixed with my laundry, and-" 

       "Jack! You're fine! It looks good on you." Mark said, before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth. 

        Ryan and Matt both looked at Jack to see what his reaction would be, and much to Marks surprise, Jack DIDN'T flip out on him. Jack just shot him a small smile before saying "Aww really? Thank you. Besides, you're wearing my sweatshirt too so...". Mark looked down, and saw that he WAS wearing Jack's sweatshirt! He hadn't even realized it! "Do you guys wanna like... Go? Or... Make out or what? Ryan asked, watching as Marks face got a little red, and how Jack briefly made a face like he had to think about it, but it quickly changed into a smile, and everyone made there way out to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will mostly be them at Disneyland and stuff, so yeah.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating, I've been working on the next chapter, but I can't seem to find ways to get all my ideas in a chapter while also keeping things in order, which, as you can see, I've already done a pretty shit job at doing. Also, as you've probably noticed, the chapters are kinda short, so I'm also working on making the next one longer. Hopefully I'll get the next one up within either this week or the one after. Thank you guys got being patient, love you xox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to give you guys another chapter. 
> 
> *Whispers* You could also maybe give me prompts, that I could possibly make into a oneshot thingie
> 
>  
> 
> *Whispers softer* Also my Tumblr is Izzaluka... If your interested

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That sucked, sorry, my cousin wanted me to post it, so... Blame her.


End file.
